Child's Play
by Semper13
Summary: We all know that Booth was one of THOSE guys. What happens when one of his victims in High School wants to get back at him using magic? Brennan has to pay too and they find themselves as teens! Funny BB
1. Children in the Sewers

Booth and Brennan were chasing a man in a dark cloak into the sewers that dark night. The man had a record of black arts and dark magic and he used his skills on victims that hurt him in his early life. Brennan of course didn't believe in the magics, but she has dealt with people who used belief as vengeance.

Booth jumped on him and pulled off his cloak to discover the boy that he and his buddies used to make fun of in high school.

"Jake?!" Booth gasped as he stepped back. Brennan ran to his side and stared at the man.

"Jake? You know him?" Brennan asked him.

"No. He doesn't know who I am. He never even tried to. He just recognizes me as his victim in high school. Now, you're gonna pay. After you get what's coming to you, you're buddies are next." Jake hissed.

"You're not going to do **anything**. You think you're a big man believing that magic can help you fulfill your revenge, but you're not! You're just a scared little boy who needs help and attention. Come with us peaceably, or Booth is going to have to make you come with us." Brennan suggested.

Booth gave Brennan a look. Jake snickered. "What makes you think that I'm gonna give up that easily?!"

"Because, Jake. If you eliminate either me or Bones, there are people who are going to keep chasing you and like Bones says, you're just a scared little boy." Booth breathed hard.

Jake smirked. "Oh, no. I'm not the little boy. You are merely children." He then said something in Latin and ran off.

Booth stepped up to run after him, but then heard Bones groan. "Bones?" He caught her before she fell to the ground. Now, he was feeling dizzy and the sewers became blurry.

"I'm…not feeling…so good--" Brennan said before she blacked out. Booth fell on the ground with Brennan in his arms as he, too, blacked out.

--

'**Why is my bed so hard?**' Booth squinted as he opened his eyes. He then felt a hard, scrawny body in his arms that squirmed around. **'This is not my bed.'** Brennan thought to herself as she looked up into deep brown eyes that belonged to a boy that held her.

Booth looked down at the body he held onto and saw that it was a girl with beautiful blue eyes filled with confusion and fear.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!" They both screamed as they jumped off of each other.

Brennan stood up and pointed a boney finger at the boy who stood up slowly. "Who are you?!"

"**Who am I**?! Who are you?!" Booth stared at the girl and then realized how weird he sounded. **'I must be getting a cold from staying down here too long. Where's Bones?'** He thought to himself.

The girl stood tall and skinny like a twig. She wore Brennan's clothes, which was jeans with a t-shirt with the Jeffersonian logo on it, that hung onto her loosely. Her eyes were just as stunning as Brennan's.

The boy wore a FBI jacket over a White Stripes T-shirt and had a pair of jeans on in which fit a bit too big for him. The boy was not scrawny, but was neither husky. He was just like any growing teenage boy with broad shoulders and dark brown eyes.

The dim light from the sewers shown their expressions.

"Where's Bones?!" The boy spoke out.

"**I'm** Bones! Where's Booth?!" The girl squealed.

"**I'm **Booth! Bones?!" Booth's eyes widened in surprise at the girl.

"This is weird." Bones frowned. "You're a little boy…And I sound a bit strange don't I?"

"That's because I'm not the only one who is a kid here, Bones." Booth frowned.

"Interesting." Brennan looked at herself in a pocket make-up kit that had a mirror. "I'm a teenager again! How is that possible?!"

"Let me see that." Booth borrowed it from her and looked at himself and smiled. "Ha! I haven't gotten a singe pimple yet! I must be 13!"

Brennan scowled and took the mirror away. "I barely started getting pimples at that age." She muttered and put the mirror away.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you were awkward as a child." Booth laughed and Brennan slapped his arm.

"That's not funny! You're probably barely going through puberty right now, so if I were you, I would shut up before I make fun of your lack of manhood!" Brennan walked off to the exit.

Booth frowned. "Geez, Bones. I was just kidding." He muttered as he followed her out.

The bright moonlight shined on them as they exited the sewers.

"Yuck! Now we smell like waste!" Brennan whined. Booth laughed.

"So, you were a girl once!" Booth laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You whined like a girl. I've never heard you whine." Booth smiled.

Brennan scowled and sighed. "How are we gonna explain this to Cam or Cullen? I can imagine what we'd say, _"Yes, Cam! Yes, Cullen! We are telling the truth! Booth managed to piss off a boy in High school and now he's some sort of wizard and he cast a spell on us so that we will look 22 to 27 years younger! Now we are magically 13 because of Booth!"_!"

"Hey! It's not all my fault! I wasn't the only one who picked on him! And I wasn't the one who told him that he was a little boy!" Booth protested.

"You agreed with me, therefore, it is all your fault! And if you weren't so busy being so full of yourself and one of **those** guys, other people would've taken your example if you hadn't messed with him!" Brennan yelled at him as they walked to the SUV.

"He called me a philistine!! Do you know how embarrassing not knowing what that meant?" Booth yelled as they stopped in front of the SUV.

"Oh, nooo! Booth didn't know what a philistine meant! What ever shall we do?!" Brennan taunted.

"I didn't even know that you knew of sarcasm." Booth gritted his teeth.

"Well, apparently, I was very sarcastic as a young girl." Brennan said. "Aren't you going to open the car?"

"I can't drive, Bones. I'm not legal." Booth played with the keys with his finger.

Brennan rolled her eyes and snatched the keys. "Get in, you big baby."

"Bones! It's illegal for a person under--" Booth chased her around the car.

"Spare me, Captain Buzz-Kill!" Brennan yelled out before locking the door of the SUV's driver's seat. She rolled down the window and said, "Get in, or I'm gonna be the only one trying to explain to the FBI that I work for them." She stared the car and Booth reluctantly got in.

"We're gonna be in sooo much trouble." Booth said as Brennan started to drive.

"Hold onto something!" She screamed as she drove out of control.

"BOOONNNEEEESSS!!" Booth held onto the roof of the car and Brennan was close to flying out of the window.

Brennan squealed with laughter while Booth's face was of fright. "This is why I don't like letting you drive!! What the hell are you doing?!" Booth screamed as a cop car chased them around the block.

"Stop the car! Stop the car!!" Booth yelled as Brennan hammered the brakes.

"Wooo!" Brennan laughed and Booth labored his breathing. The cops expression was priceless when he saw the teenagers in the SUV.

"What seems to be the problem, officer?" Brennan goofed. Booth was still holding onto the roof.

LOL. Okay, so I dont know the nerd's real name. I got Booth's story from 'player underpressure'. I own nothing! pease R&R


	2. NO WAY!

**Sorry, I took so long. I just needed time to regroup my thoughts on this story. lol R&R is love ppl!**

The police officer helped both children off of the huge SUV. Booth's pants kept falling as he walked with Brennan in hand cuffs towards the cop car.

"Booth, either hold onto your jeans or tighten your belt." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Well, sorry, Bones!! But apparently, my hands are cuffed!!" Booth's sarcasm shot out through his lips.

The police officer was driving when Brennan yelled out and kicked the gate that seperated the driver's seat and the back seat.

"Bones!" Booth hoarsely whispered. "Dont do that! He's driving!"

"I dont care." She looked back at the cop and kept kicking at the gate. "Hey! You!!"

"Please dont kick the screen, little lady." The cop said.

"I'm only doing that because you wont pay attention to me." Brennan said. "Take us to the Jeffersonian! Our..MOM works there. She's a scientist!!" She lied.

Booth stared at her in awe. "I didnt know you were a good liar when you were 13." He whispered.

"I didnt know that you were a stick in the mud when you were thirteen." She whispered back with a smirk. "Besides. They'll never believe us if we tell the truth. Might as well say that we're brother and sister."

The cop took them to the Jeffersonian and chaperoned them to Cam's office.

"Ma'am, these two say that they know you. And they" The cop looked at the teens, "are looking for their mom."

"Okay..." Cam frowned as she looked at both teens. She noticed that they were wearing clothes that fit them too big. "Who is your mom?" Cam asked Brennan.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan." Brennan said and Cam looked at her with shock on her face. Booth almost laughed at that look.

"But..but..but...Dr. Temperance doesnt have any kids." Cam stuttered.

"Says you. She always says that to avoid any questions. Bo--MOM hates it when people ask her for pictures." Booth covered.

Cam nodded slowly then turned to the cop. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Brennan is out with her partner working on a case. I can look out for them here. They usually run around and it's very hard to contact them."

The cop nodded and said, "Make sure to tell their mom that they were caught joy riding in a FBI standard issued SUV." Cam's eyes popped out as the cop left. booth laughed and said to Brennan, "That's her 'WTF?' face." Brennan snickered.

"So, you two are Brennan's kids?" She looked at them. "You look like her." She looked at Brennan and then at Booth. "But you dont."

"Different Dads, Doc." Booth lied.

"Right." Cam sighed. "What were you doing joy riding with Booth's SUV?"

"She did it. I didnt want any part of it." Booth put his hands up in defense as Brennan gave him a look of death.

"Oh my God!" Cam gasped out. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers.

"What?" Brennan asked when Cam finished.

"I just...Hmm...Well, you'll see. Sit down." She pointed at the couch.

In a couple of minutes, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Zach came rushing to Cam's office.

"What's going on?" Angela breathed out and stopped short when she looked at Booth and Bones.

"Woah. Weeeiiiirrrddd." Hodgins said as everyone stared at the kids.

"These are Dr. Brennan's secret children. Their Dads are different." Cam said.

"Oh my God!!" Angela said as she got closer to Brennan. "You look soooo much like her!!" And then she turned to Booth and laughed. 'And you look soooo much like...Hodgy, who does he look like?"

"He looks a bit familiar...but I cant put it..." Hodgins stared at booth who was fidgetting in his seat.

"Booth." Zach said, simply. Everybody stared at him. "It's logical. He has his nose, his chin, hair color, and eyes."

Everybody's attention turned back to the teens in awe.

"No WAAAYY!!" They all yelled out.


	3. Meet Emily and David, Booth's Kids?

**Thanks for the reviews!! Next stop, Angela takes the teens SHOPPING!! lol**

Cam, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Sweets huddles up outside of the office, leaving Booth and Brennan alone.

"Do you think...Is it possible?" Cam asked, oblivious.

Hodgins chuckled, "Oh, man! This is even more interesting than any other conspiracy that I know of!"

Angela smiled devishly. Sweets thought for a while. "But...Dr. Brennan never said that she had children."

"They say that she says that so that people wont ask her any questions about it." Cam repeated.

"I am very confused." Zach frowned. "If both are Dr. Brennan's children, and one of them looks very much like Booth...then wouldn't that mean that they have had a sexual relationship? But they bearly met when we met him...I don't understand."

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep thinking hard like that, dude." Hodgins patted Zach on the back.

"I've got a theory..." Angela snapped her fingers, getting their attentions. "About 17 years ago, before Brennan got this job and before Booth was a sniper, what if they met? Hear me out.

Brennan is going to college or bearly finishing high school and she meets Booth. Things get heated up and Brennan gets pregnant with twins. They dont know what to do because Brennan needs to finish her studies for anthropology and Booth signed up for the army. They decide to seperate and never tell anyone of this.

Brennan gets a job at the Jeffersonian and hides her kids from everyone to avoid questions. Booth finishes his duty as a sniper and becomes FBI. They surprise eachother when they meet again for the job and they try to act cool, like they've never met!!"

Angela clapped her hands in excitement. Cam and Hodgins rolled their eyes and Zach responded, "You're not supposed to jump to conclusions. There is no evidence to back that story up, Angela."

"Oh, way to kill a moment, Zach!" Angela snapped. Hodgins held her back.

"Zach's right, Ange. Besides, what kind of parent would hide her kids away from her friends?" Hodgins asked,

"So? We almost went a whole year without knowing that Booth had Parker. What makes this different?" Angela asked.

--

Back at the office, Booth and Brennan rolled their eyes. The group outside wasn't exactly quiet, so they their every word.

"Boy, does Angela have high expectations of us!" Booth mumbled to Brennan.

"They're just trying to figure out how you look like...well, 'adult' Booth and I just look like 'adult' me." Brennan said.

"Bones, we gotta make up names for us! What are we gonna tell them if they ask what YOU named us!?" Booth remembered.

"You're right...I want to be named...Emily. Emily Brennan Booth." She smiled to herself. Booth gave her a look and she turned to see it.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you using my last name?" Booth mused.

"Well, what if I accidentally call you Booth? What will I say?" Brennan explained.

"Just say that...Okay, fine. Just say that we are both of children...woah, did that make any sense?" Booth frowned.

"Whatever. What are you going to call yourself?" She asked.

"David Brennan Booth." He smiled.

"David. I like that name. Did you know that it means 'beloved' in Hebrew?" Brennan said as she poked him.

"Yeah. In the Bible, he's the second king of Israel. Tell me something I dont know." Booth smirked.

"Well, your real name, Seeley, means 'blessed'. Was that something you didn't know?" Brennan smirked back.

"Oh, you think you're so smart! What does Emily mean, then?" Booth stared at her.

"Emily means 'flatterer' in Latin and 'industrious' in German. Temperance means 'self control'." She fidgetted on the couch as she felt his brown eyes burn a hole into her.

Just then, the squints came into the office as Booth and Brennan stopped talking.

"Okay, kiddies, your...MOM won't be coming until God knows when, so do you mind if we ask you a couple of seconds while she's gone?" Angela sat next them.

"Sure." Booth said.

"What your names?" sweets asked.

"I'm Emily." Brennan said.

"And I'm David." Booth butt in.

"Where's your dad?" Hodgins asked.

"We don't know. Mom never really told us about him." Brennan said. Booth bit his lip.

"Okay. What's your favorite food?" Cam asked, just to throw in a question.

"Thai food." Both Booth and Brennan replied. Everyone turned to eachother.

"MOM says that we're gonna get fat if we keep eating it. I always bring it and she yells at me, but she still eats it." Booth chuckled.

"Well, she only wants what's best for us." Brennan looked at Booth with piercing eyes.

"What school do you go to?" Zach asked.

"Umm.." Both hesitated, Booth saved them by using a middle school that he wants Parker to attend when he gets 13.

"So, you guys dont know your dad?" Angela asked.

"No." Brennan said.

"Okay, I think that's enough of the intorrigation for these two. Let's get back to work." Cam said as she shooed the squints.

Cam, Zach and Hodgins walked to the platform followed by Booth and Brennan. Hodgins turned to find them right in back of them.

"Oh, no, no, no. Sorry, but we can't have you guys here. It's too nasty and horrifying." Hodgins said.

"That victim died from a blunt force trauma to the back of the head and was stabbed before killed. He was approxamately 20 to 30 years of age and HE had bone cancer." Brennan pointed to the bones on the table where Zach was.

"Woah." Everyone said.

"Dont get ahead of yourself, Bones. We're teenagers. We're ignorant to these things, remember?" Booth whispered to Brennan's ear.

"I study with my Mom. DAVID is the one who NEEDS the intelligence." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault Emily's a geek! I am like any other NORMAL person who likes to go out and PLAY!" Booth glared at Brennan.

"I'm not a geek! You're just like any other little BOY!" Brennan poked him.

"I'm not a little BOY!" Booth put his hands on his hips as did Bones.

"You are immature, you dont do your homework, you pig out, and you Lack-Of-Puberty!" Brennan's eyes got big as she yelled.

"Oh, I am SOOOO telling MOM! You're gonna be in BIG trouble! How many time have I told you not to call me stupid and it's YOUR problem that GIRLS dont know how to have fun and look like Sasquach!" Booth frowned.

"Oh, grow up!" Brennan threw her hands up.

"Geek!" Booth spatted out.

"Philistine!" Brennan teased.

"HEY!!" Everybody turned to the bottom of the platform where Angela had her hands on her hips and an angry expression. Booth and Brennan froze to their position in which both where inces away from their faces.

"YOU TWO WILL STOP THAT FIGHTING OR I'M GOING TO MAKE IT STOP! DON'T MAKE ME GO UP THERE!" Angela pointed her finger at them.

They cooled down and Angela yelled out. "Now, say your sorries!"

"Sorry." They muttered.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Angela said.

"SORRY!" They said to eachother.

"Sorry for what?" Angela cocked an eyebrow at them.

"I'm sorry that I called you a geek." Booth said and smiled his charm smile.

"And I'm sorry that you're a philistine." Brennan smirked.

"Hey! Angela!" Booth whined.

"Emily! You apologize the right way! You're smarter than that!" Angela threatened.

"Fine! I'm sorry, David. I'm very sorry that I called you a philistine." Brennan crossed her arms over her chest.

Angela smirked and walked away to her office. Hodgins smiled. "That woman is going to be the mother of my thousand babies." He said as he passed by the teenagers.


	4. Angela's Confession

Booth and Brennan stayed in Angela's office while Angela drew the victim's face. Once in a while, she looked up from her drawing to spy on the teens. She smiled when she saw them bicker and whisper to each other.

She cocked an eyebrow and noticed that Emily's collar disposed a pice of her shoulder where Brennan had a mini tattoo only she, old boyfriends, and Angela know of. Angela raised both eyebrows at the tattoo.

She then turned to David and tried to notice soemthing about him. She finally found a tiny scar on David's forehead where Booth got hit during a case. Angela made a tiny gasp that the teens couldn't hear.

"Oh. My. God." She said out loud as David and emily turned to look at her. "No. Freakin'. Waaaay!!"

Brennan frowned. She didn't knwo what she meant by that and so she turned to Booth, who was looking at her with the same expression. Angela stood up abruptly from her seat and got closer to Brennan. She looked into her eyes and said, "Sweetie!!"

Then she turned to Booth and looked into his eyes and said, "Stud!!"

She stood upright and smirked. "Oh, ho, ho! You have some explaining to do!!"

"Ange? Do you know--?" Brennan looked at her best friend.

"How could have I not seen it in the first place?! And did you think that you could hide it with some story?" Angela laughed.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask what happened? Why aren't you freaked out or something?!" Booth asked.

"Well...Okay, I've seen things like this and trust me, there've been worst. What happened?" Angela sat next to Brennan.

"We were chasing Jake through the sewers after he interrupted our casual dinner." Brennan started.

"That's when Bones called him a little CHILD!" Booth glared at Brennan.

She turned back to glare at him. "And YOU agreed with me."

Booth turned back to Angela and said, "He said that we were the kids and he said something weird. Afterwards, we knocked out and woke up at the sewers."

"We came out like this--" Brennan picked at her over-sized clothing.

"And SHE's the one who jacked the car keys and went for a JOY RIDE!" Booth blamed Brennan.

"Only because you were too chicken!" Brennan poked him.

"Okay, you two! Stop it! You are acting like a couple of five year olds!" Angela parted them.

Brennan frowned and crossed her arms. Booth glared at the window and crossed his arms.

"Ange? What did you mean that you've seen worst? Do you know how to un-do this...uhh...unfortunate...thing?" Brennan asked.

"Well.." Angela looked around for people and whispered. "You have to promise to never mention this to ANYONE."

"Fine." Both answered.

"I was crazy when...I was YOUR age." Both teens frowned at her as she laughed at her own joke. "Mom died and Dad was never really around. He always took me to his tours and well, I met some freaky people. Gypsies, to be exact. They showed me how to do a few spells and I've seen an old man get turned into a month old because he pissed off someone in a Bingo game."

"Ugh..." Booth groaned. Both women looked at him. "I dont know why, but I have this...THING...where I REALLY dont like Gypsies."

"Angela, even though I dont believe in magic, do you think you can turn us back into our own full grown image?" Brennan asked with pleading blue eyes.

Angela laughed. "You know, you must've gotten a lot of things when you were thirteen! My God! What a face! Hahah. I mean it in a good way, Sweetie."

"Ange." Booth and Brennan whined.

"Yeah. I think I can, but I'm still only a student. I have books on magic and it'll take a long time, especially since it was a curse."

"It wasn't a curse--!" Brennan opened her moth but Booth interrupted.

"Bones, if a guy who wanted to get revenge on us and turned us into little kids, it was a curse." Booth explained.

" 'US'? You mean YOU. Revenge on YOU." Brennan corrected.

"Ugh! Never mind!" Booth turned back to the artist and said, "Where are your books so that we can hurry this up?"

Ange went to the back of her desk and took out three books. She recieved an amazed look from them. "What?" She said. "I get bored, so I study."

"This is gonna take forever!" Booth groaned.

The trio got to reading and found nothing. After about two hours, Angela clapped her hands and stood up, waking Booth up, whose face was nuzzled into a book, sleeping.

"We need to get you out of here!" Angela smiled. Booth yawned and asked, "Where are we going?"

"The mall." Her teeth shown brightly.

Brennan frowned and said, "But I was bearly getting interested in this book."

"Sweetie, you're a teen. How many chances does a person get to redeem their teenage pictures?!" Angela squeeled.

"I guess not many, unless someone keeps cursing that person." Brennan said thoughtfully.

"C'mon, Bones. Let's get a break." Booth helped Brennan up.

"And new clothes." Angela muttered happily and walked away with the teens behind her.

"CAM!!" Angela yelled, disrupting the scientists at work at the platform.

"Angela, you dont need to yell. I have a cell phone!" Cam said irritated.

"But you dont answer it. I find yelling much more convenient." Angela smiled as she put one arm around Brennan and another around Booth, who was staring at her breasts. Brennan saw that and punched him. Booth quickly stared up ahead.

"Well, I'm taking these precious children to the mall. They need new clothes, since they look like _they each took their parent's clothing_." Angela looked at the two. "Besides," She looked at Cam again, "They need to some air."

"Ange..." Cam sighed.

"I'm not taking 'NO' for an answer!" She walked out with the kids, leaving Cam staring at her.

"I wasn't going to say no." Cam pouted as she let go of the railings and got back to waork at teh platform.

**I know I said that this chapter would be about Angela taking the teens to the mall, but I wanted her to take an advantage with them when she knew that they were really Booth and Bones. Oh. My. Goodness! Thank you SOOO much for the Reviews! I loved them! Keep reviewing please! I need it!**


	5. Shopping at the mall with Angela

**Sorry I took a while! Hope you enjoy RR**

Booth, Angela, and Brennan walked into the mall and entered their first clothing store. Angela bought Booth some summer shirts and shorts along with swimming trunks. Brennan got a bikini, which worked well, because she was very well structured by her early teen years, and some Anchor Blue shirts and skirts.

Angela also had her fair share of shopping. She bought jewelery and clothing, not to mention, shoes. She spent half of her time choosing what Booth and Brennan should wear.

After they ate at the food court, she wanted to have fun with them.

--

"NO!"

Some of the mall shoppers turned to see a young woman and a teen girl standing in front of the closed doors of a fitting room at a costume store.

"Come on--" Angela encouraged.

"NO!" A young boy's voice boomed out of the fitting room. Brennan sat near a bench and giggled a bit at the outfit Angela picked out for Booth to wear. At first, Booth didnt really care, but when he put it on in the fitting room, he refused to come out.

"Come ON, Booth! If you come out looking the same, I swear, I will not let you leave this store! AND I'll tell the whole lab that you guys are not really Brennan's kids!!" Angela threatened.

"NO, Angela! As God as my witness, I will NEVER wear this disasterous outfit!!" Booth yelled out.

"Booth, do you honostly think that Angela is playing around. Hurry up!" Brennan yelled at him.

"No! I will keep saying, 'No', even at the end of my life! I will freeze myself until they find the cure to whatever I died from and as soon as they unfreeze me, and do you know what my first words would be?" Booth paused.

Both girls rolled their eyes.

"I'll ask, 'How's Parker?', followed closely by, 'Angela, NO!'!!" Booth finished.

"Booth!" Both girls had enough. "She's going to tell the truth! Hurry up!" Brennan screamed.

"...it's...it's too TIGHT." Booth complained. He could hear them sigh with frustration. He came out with a frown on his face.

Angela squeeled and Brennan couldn't believe her eyes. Booth came out with a green vest over a bluish-purple, crazy dress shirt along with a a crazy tie, bluish-purple jeans, and crazy socks. Angela wanted him to dress up as the Joker from the Dark Knight.

"Isn't that...that one character from that new movie?" Brennan turned to Angela, who was smiling more than the Joker himself.

"This is not funny, Ange. I don't like dressing up...in tight clothes! I feel...weird." Booth looked at himself.

"Oh, come on, Booth! Why so serious?" Angela giggled.

"I'm going to change." Brennan got Angela's costume and went to the fitting room, throwing out Booth's clothes out.

Booth had no choice but to sit next to Angela, who payed for the costumes and some green hair spray dye and black, white, and red make-up products.

"Why are you paying for them, Ange? We aren't going to stay like this forever." Booth asked. Angela just smiled.

"AAANNNGGGEEELLLLAAAA!!" Brennan yelled out.

"What is it sweetie?"

Brennan came out wearing black and red spandex along with a weird clown hair-wear. She was angry.

"Woah." Booth breathed out. "...I...woah..."

"Oh, sweetie!! Wow. You were already blossomed when you were 13, huh?" Angela stated. Brennan folded her arms over her chest.

"This is not good!" Brennan said, while Booth stared at her.

"You don't even know the half of it!!" Angela smiled as she took out her make-up from her shopping bag.

"What're you doing?!" Booth screamed as Angela applied white powder on his cheeks.

"Making it real." Angela simply said as she added, "Let's put a smile on that face."

--

Angela walked out of the store happy and to find that she was the only one walking out. She turned around and yelled, "Come on, guys! We're going to be late!!"

"Late for what?" Booth grumbled as he came out of the store with Brennan, attracting more people than intended.

"Look at you two! Joker and Harley Quinn!" Angela stared at the two.

Booth was wearing the Joker costume and Angela put white powder on his face and smeared black make-up around his eyes, put a red smile on his face, and added green spray dye on his hair. He stared foreward, trying not to look at the strangers' stares.

Brennan was alongside him wearing Harley Quinn's spandex and clown hat. Angela added white powder on her, mascara and eyeliner, and black lipstick.

"What are we late for, Ange?" Brennan asked as they walked and were followed by more stares from shoppers.

"You'll see." Angela stopped in front of a photoshoot where a man yelled out, "Are you the lady that scheduled a picture taking?"

"Yes. These two are going to take an early Holloween picture." Angela pushed the two who protested.

"Okay stand right there. Joker at the back of Harley and Joker, put your hands on the side of her arms. Smile." The man went to work. Booth and Brennan had no idea what was going on and so they looked confused.

"The picture isn't going to come out right if you dont smile." The man said.

Angela yelled from the side of the camera man, "Smile or I will tell!"

This time, Booth smiled his charm smile and Brennan smiled sweetly. "Great! Hey, you two look like a cute couple." The camera man said as he kept taking pictures.

If it wasn't for the white make-up, the picture would've shown their blushes. After a couple of shots, they had their little fun.

When they finished picture taking, both went to the restrooms to change into comfortable clothes and clean off their faces. Booth's hair dye wouldn't come off easily, so he had a bit of green at the tips of his spiked up hair.

"When you turn us back, Ange, you are so going to regret this!" Brennan said as Angela paid for the pictures and looked at them.

"Let me see." Booth asked, but Angela shook her head.

"I'll show them to you when I tunr you two back." Angela smiled as they walked out of the mall.


End file.
